


Let It Burn

by Katlady



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Prompts in Panem, Supernatural - Freeform, everlark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlady/pseuds/Katlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a different world, the Dark Days brought about mutations, called elementals. Children with affinities for the elements. They are a danger, they must be exterminated. This puts quite a strain on the evolving relationship between Katniss and Peeta. Written for March 2014 Prompts in Panem, The Language of Flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Hunger Games.

_Many years ago, the world was whole, but its people were sickened with hatred. They fought. They destroyed. They were not satisfied with the flames around them, so they made more weapons, each more devious and devastating than the former, each wreaking havoc and death more furious than before, until finally the last weapon was created. The executioner. No one remembers which forgotten nation created it, or what reason they gave for its deployment. All we know now, is that this new type of bomb didn’t just destroy. It caused change. They changed things, down to the cellular level, how cells replicated; they mutated them._

_In the next generation, the children born to survivors began to have strange dreams when they reached puberty. Visions of breathing under water, pillars of air hard enough to crush bone, the earth opening and swallowing people whole at their command, and walking through flames unharmed. Soon after, these children became what we now call elementals. People with the ability to control the elements. They are very strong and very dangerous. They nearly eradicated the remainder of the world in the Dark Days. Somehow, we came together, and defeated them._

_Out of the ashes of what they left behind, a new Kingdom arose: Panem. In this land, there are twelve districts and in the center of them is the Capitol. Each district is overseen by its Duke, who is responsible for their order and prosperity. All Dukes must answer to our King, Coriolanus Snow. Our King has always put our safety above all else. That is why he initiated the Games. The Games are for children, twelve to eighteen, and are designed to weed out future elementals, or those who may carry the gene. Any child who begins showing symptoms, such as the dreams, night sweats, intense headaches or fever must be reaped and sent through these Games. There, they will be tested for each element, and either the suspicions will be unfounded or the child will be put to death, before they can become dangerous. No child, on record, has ever returned from the Games. No elementals have been seen in decades._

**Part One**

In District Twelve, the noble family is Mellark, and Duke Mellark is a kind and generous ruler, as his father was before him. He ensures his people have work and safety. He is married to a wife who views her position as one of power, not service, and this has caused many difficulties throughout the years. None worse than how they are to raise their only child, their son, Peeta Mellark. They both agree, that as he is the heir to the dukedom, his own future cannot be left to chance, this his future marriage has already been decided. His bride-to-be, however, was a subject that infuriated the Duke’s wife, and she has never let anyone think otherwise.

Nonetheless, a contract was signed by both Duke Mellark, and the girl’s father, Mr. Everdeen who promised their eldest daughter Katniss would wed young Peeta, once they were both of age. She is also of noble blood, on her Mother’s side, and is therefore believed to have a very low chance of passing on the Elemental gene. Once the contracts were signed, both fathers agreed it would be beneficial for their children to spend time together as they mature, so that come their nuptials, they would be comfortable. It was quite common, in arranged marriages, for the children to become playmates, or be raised together, for this very reason.

For the young couple, they are to spend each summer together, in the cottage house of the Mellark family. It is of a generous size, and will be fully staffed with maids, cooks and of course their guards. Some of the time, other family members are present as well, but for the majority, it is just the two of them. It has been this way for many years, and thus, neither child remembers a time when the other was not in their life. They have grown quite fond of each other, believing they will always have these summers together.

 

Five 

The first memory Peeta will remember, is the day his father takes him to meet Katniss Everdeen. He is excited to be spending the day in another village, called the Seam, wandering around their Hob looking at the vendor’s wares. His father tells him it is a very special day, and that he will be meeting someone very important. As he is led through all of the different vendor’s stalls, he completely forgets about that special person.

Time alone with the Duke is rare, but that’s what makes it so much more special, and Peeta pays close attention to everything he says. His father, knowing the life his son would lead, and the childhood he would be denied by both his station and his mother, wants to ensure Peeta knows he is loved, and has fond memories of growing up. Today, he purchases peppermint sticks for him, and allows him play kick-ball with the other children, and even encourages him to drink the broth from his stew right out of the bowl. When his son finishes, he announces loudly, “I think this might be the best day of my life!”

The Duke chuckles, and then seeing someone coming into the Hob, stands and takes his son’s hand, “Well, I hope we can make it even better.” Then he leans down, and points out a young girl his age, walking with her own father. “Do you see her, Peeta?”

Peeta watches the girl for a moment, wondering if this was who he was meeting today. She has olive skin that speaks of time outside, two thick dark braids that caught the sunshine and a red plaid dress on. “I see her, Father.”

“Good,” his father’s deep voice thrums in his chest, “because she’s very important.” Then he pauses and smiles just enough that his laugh lines show his age, “You know, I almost married her mother.” Peeta could not contain the gasp that bursts from his lips, as he is completely scandalized that his father might have ever married anyone other than his own mother. “What? What happened?” he questions in a squeaky voice, belying his anxiety.

His father laughs, putting Peeta more at ease, “Well, she decided to give up her future as my wife, to marry another man. That girl’s father, just there.” He points to the tall man who held her hand. He is dark like his daughter, with a full beard the same color as her hair, and a wide smile. “He’s a coal miner here.”

Peeta frowns at this new information, thinking that could not be true. “How could she do that?” he asks, completely confused as how anyone could turn down marriage with the Duke of any district.

His father scratches his beard, thinking over how he could answer this simple question, but in terms his five year old son can grasp. “Well, I loved her, but she fell in love with that man. When she told me…well Peeta, when you love someone, you only want them to be happy, right?”

 

Mulling this over, he thinks about how much he loves his father, and wants him to be happy all the time, so that part makes sense. “Right.”

“So then, if someone else makes that person you love happy, would you stop them from spending time together?” His gruff voice makes Peeta realize that he was, maybe, having a hard time talking about this lady who had decided to marry someone else. Maybe he misses her.

“No Father, I would never do that.” He answers softly. This makes the Duke very proud of his son, and continues on with a small smile, “So, when she told me that marrying that man, instead of me, would make her happy, I had to let her go. She’s been happy ever since.”

Peeta isn’t sure how anyone could not love his father. He is the best person he knows, and living in the Keep, he meets all kinds of people. “But, why would she want a coal miner when she could have you?”

It’s an innocent question, but it smacks too closely to his wife’s own classist views, and the Duke knows he has to make his point gently but clearly. “Peeta, my boy, there is nothing wrong with being a coal miner. It is what this district lives on. We would not be here today, without those coal miners, okay?” The tiny blond boy huddles into his father’s arms for reassurance, and nods.

“Okay, now about how she chose him? Well, she heard him sing. It only took one time. She told me his voice was so beautiful, even the birds stop to listen.”

Frowning, the Duke’s heir considers this, but shakes his head, making his blond waves flop side to side. “I have never heard a voice like that.”

His father smiles broadly, “No son, you haven’t, but I think one day you will. See, that girl? One day, a long, long time from now, you are going to be married. You’ll have to tell me if she can sing like her father does.”

Peeta’s eyes open wide, and his mouth drops open comically, looking at the girl and then back to his father. Marry a girl? He is only five, and that girl-well she’s pretty, but still!

“Don’t worry Peeta, it’s a long ways down the road. For now, just come and say ‘Hello’ to her.” His father soothes him, patting him on his back and laughing softly.

So, Peeta meets the girl, Katniss. She has grey eyes that flash, and he notices she must get them from her father, whom she never strays from. “Hello,” Peeta’s nervous voice chokes out. Katniss looks at him for a long time, narrowing her eyes slightly, as if she is deciding once and for all if they would be friends or not. Just when Peeta thinks she hasn’t decided in his favor, she smiles brightly, “Hi.”

Peeta decides maybe girls aren’t so bad, after all.

 

Ten 

“Peeta! Come on, you’ve got to hurry!” Katniss calls behind her as she races ahead of him, running head long into the tree line and disappearing from sight. The heir to the Mellark family runs after his best friend as fast as his short legs allow, which unfortunately isn’t very fast. Katniss can beat him in any race, though she never gloats over it. The boy panics, because they’re hiding from their mutual guards, and if he doesn’t make it into the cover of the woods fast enough, they’ll be found out.

Katniss had wanted to spend the day in the woods, and Peeta had readily agreed, because he never got to go exploring like this at home. The only problem is, if he doesn’t stick close to her, he gets terribly lost, every single time. It looks like this is going to be one of those times. He thinks she went in, right between these two trees, so he lopes toward them and just as he passes the tree line a tanned hand shot out and caught his wrist, “Come on, this way!” she laughs.

Pulling him along behind her, she dodges patches that might trip him up, and darts through the trees to keep them well hidden. He marvels at how sure-footed she is, not making a sound as her little feet hit the ground. Unlike his own feet, that sound as loud as a horse clomping around the stone bailey. He wishes he was fast and quiet like Katniss. Maybe he could hide and no one would find him.

He is just starting to run out of breath when Katniss stops abruptly in front of a tall tree, heavy with branches and green leaves. They both pant heavily, but can still hear a guard calling ‘Master Peeta! Miss Katniss!” They grin simultaneously, but realize they will be found soon if they don’t act quickly. “Up the tree!” Peeta instructs, and gives Katniss a boost so she can reach the first low branch. Katniss wraps her legs around it and leans over to help pull Peeta up. They continue helping push or pull the other further and further up the tree, until they feel well hidden, and huddle together, trying to stop their giggling while they wait for their guards to appear. They have made a game of sneaking off together, but they’ve never made it this far into the woods before, and are anxious to see if they succeed or not.

Mitchell is the first guard they see, and he scans the area thoroughly, but obviously with no luck. He shakes his head and calls out, “Clear!”

Boggs, Peeta’s usual guard at the Keep comes into view and curses loudly, making both children struggle not to howl with laughter. “He’s never like this except when they are together. He’s too busy trying to please his mother to be disobedient.”

Mitchell nods, but adds reassuringly, “They both usually behave, I’m sure they’ll turn up soon. Katniss knows her way well enough not to get lost, and she’d never leave Master Peeta alone out here.” He takes one more sweeping look around the clearing before Boggs speaks up again.

“That’s true, but we have to keep looking, or it will be our necks. He’s the Duke’s son and heir and Miss Katniss is his intended.” He sounds hoarse, like he’s been yelling, and Peeta feels a pang of regret for making his throat sore, but Katniss puts her arm around him and he decides it’ll be okay. They watch as Boggs leads the way further into the forest on their continued search.

Its several minutes before Katniss asks him what ‘intended’ means.

The little boy shrugs, truly uncertain what it is, “I don’t know, but I don’t think it’s bad. It sounded important to me.” He nudges her shoulder with his own, trying to wipe away her thoughtful frown, and as usual it works and she smiles at him.

“Peeta!” she squeaks, “We have to be careful or we’ll fall!” she wraps her legs tightly around the branch they’re both sitting on to make her point.

Her best friend smiles back at her, “Well you have to be quiet or they’ll hear you and come back!” then he pokes her, just under her ribs where he knows she’s terribly ticklish, making her shriek with laughter before she can clamp her hands over her mouth. She tries to be cross with him, but she loses her inner battle and grins anyway.

“Thank you for waiting for me, I was afraid I was going to get lost, again.” Peeta confesses somberly. “I know I’m not as fast or quiet as you are.”

Katniss knows Peeta doesn’t have a very nice time at home. He’s told her there aren’t many other children to play with, and most of his time is spent on his studies anyway. What she doesn’t understand is why he is so hard on himself. He isn’t like anyone else she’s ever met. Of course, he’s kind, funny and very smart, but he’s more than that. He can tell when she’s upset, and will do anything to cheer her up. He always wants to play with her, he has no issues with going into the woods without any adults, and he doesn’t pick on her when she wears trousers instead of her dresses or kicks off her shoes to be barefoot. She doesn’t have to try to please him. So, he shouldn’t have to try and please her, either.

“Peeta, the only reason you get lost is because you don’t get to spend time in the woods like I do. You know my father takes me out any chance he gets.” Then she takes his hand and continues happily, “Anyway, it doesn’t matter, because you’ll always have me to show you the way.”

Peeta feels his ten year old heart stutter, because he desperately wants to always have Katniss to show him the way. Katniss isn’t like anyone else he’s ever met. Of course, she’s pretty, generous and very smart but she’s more than that. His summertime companion never makes fun of him for being slow or loud, or even for drawing, even though it is a girl’s pastime. On the contrary, when she has seen him draw, she always compliments him. She doesn’t mind sitting in the quiet with him either, waiting for him to be ready to go out and play. She doesn’t ask him the questions he doesn’t want to answer.

That’s why he loves it when she says things like that, because he is almost entirely sure he loves Katniss Everdeen. She is his best friend after all.

Peeta doesn’t answer Katniss, he just smiles wide enough for his dimples to show in his rosy cheeks, so she knows she has mollified the situation. He really is a very nice boy, with his ashy blond waves and a cheery disposition. His eyes are the most brilliant shade of blue she’s ever seen, verging on indigo, with long lashes that she sometimes finds entrancing.

As she’s studying her friend, she spies movement over his shoulder, and sees it is a black bird, with white spots on its wings, perched behind him. She remembers her father telling her about them, mockingjays he called them, and that they bring good fortune, especially if you can get them to mimic you.

Forming an idea, she points it out, and whispers, “Watch this,” and begins to sing.

“Down in the valley, the valley so low Hang your head over, hear the wind blow…”

Peeta has never heard anything as beautiful as this before. Her voice is silvery and hypnotic, and the rest of the world fades away into nothing as he listens to her in utter bliss. It makes him feel warmth in his chest that spreads out to his fingertips, and he knows if she sang like that forever, he would never get tired of listening.

As she finishes, Peeta comes back to himself slowly, and can feel the dopey look on his face, but he doesn’t care. She must have said something, because she’s looking at him expectantly, but he doesn’t get to ask her to repeat herself, because at that moment, the mockingjay starts to sing her chorus back to them.

Katniss’ smile is radiant, “Peeta! That means they’re giving us good luck!” She is so happy, she leans over and hugs him, and he reciprocates before he can even consider doing otherwise.

In that moment, both children experience a feeling of overwhelming contentment, knowing they are where they should be, together.

 

Twelve 

It had been raining outside for days now, and Katniss is going a little stir crazy. Peeta admits to himself that he isn’t far behind her, so he suggests they sneak down to the kitchens. It is after their noon meal, and they have a few hours before the cook and her assistants begin dinner. Katniss agrees, up for anything at this point.

Peeta is excited, because this would be the first time he got to try and bake something on his own. Back at the Keep, he is ‘strongly discouraged’ from stepping foot in the kitchens because as his mother and Delly both tell him “That’s for the servants to do, not you.”

Katniss doesn’t seem to mind at all, she pads after him and hops up on the counter, “What are we doing in here?” He glances back at her, watching her peer at some garlic and herbs hanging on the wall, but acting almost afraid to touch anything.

Peeta takes a deep breath, hoping she won’t poke fun at him for this, and nearly shouts “Baking some bread.”

Katniss’ eyes widen and she drops to the floor before running over to Peeta and taking him by the shoulders so she can look him in the eye, “Are you serious, Peeta? You’re going to make bread?”

He misunderstands, thinking she may be angry with him, or will at least try to talk him out of this, but he’s determined to at least try, “Yes,” he explained, “I want to try and make it by myself. I like to make things, but you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.”

Katniss cocks her head to one side and frowns, her eyebrows making three short lines in between them, “But I’m here with you. Don’t you want my help?”

He feels like he could laugh in relief, but he chokes it back, wanting to be reassured that she isn’t mocking, though he doubts she is. “You want to help me make them?” She nods, not letting go of him or stepping away. All of his earlier melancholy dissipates, “Then of course I want your help. Can you get out the flour and sugar?” He is amazed how quickly she is able to cheer him up.

She starts to smile, but instead shakes her head, “I honestly have no idea where anything is in here. Or any kitchen, really, I don’t do any cooking.”

Peeta takes her hand and leads her to the pantry, where they collect the items they need, and between the two of them carry them back to the counter, “Why not? Do your parents not want you to?”

Setting it all down carefully, Katniss answers without looking up, “No, it’s because I’m terrible in the kitchen. I always seem to set something on fire.” Peeta starts to laugh, but stops himself when he sees that she is serious. He realizes she must be embarrassed by the admission, but she told him anyway, and that’s just another thing he loves about his friend. She’s fearless and determined.

“Oh. Well, I’ll teach you how to make some then, okay?” She’s shocked that he’ll allow her to stay in the kitchen after what she’s told him, but she shouldn’t be. Peeta has so much faith in her, and she vows that she’ll make him proud.

Besides, she has never been more excited to learn something in her life, “I love all baked goods Peeta, it would be perfect if I could make them for myself whenever I wanted.” He rolls his eyes, and pokes her underneath her ribs.

“Let’s see how you manage bread before we move on to something more difficult.”

They laugh together, and he shows her how to beat the eggs and milk together while he measures out the dry ingredients they’ll need. He makes sure that he’s the one that heats the oven, though, just to be safe.

Not half an hour later, they two are hiding behind the old wooden cabinets, enjoying their feast together, when the cooking staff comes in huffing about needing to begin preparations for dinner. She’s followed by Boggs who mutters something about ‘wayward wards’ and steps out the side door to search the stables for his charges.

They hear the women laughing after he leaves, and then the head cook mentions she thinks something is ‘absolutely adorable’.

“What is?” one of her assistants asks.

“Master Peeta and Miss Katniss, of course! They spend all their time together, they even sneak out, just the two of them. It’s so sweet.”

“Oh yes, it is very fortunate they get on so well, I just hope it lasts. Nothing could be worse for them than a poor match.”

The cook makes a clucking sound, “Bite your tongue! It is bad luck to say such negative things about a marriage that hasn’t even happened yet!”

At the word ‘marriage’ Katniss and Peeta look to one another in shock. Katniss is baffled while Peeta flushes, and nudges her towards the open door to make their escape. She takes his silent cue, and they stealthily make their way outside, careful to keep underneath the awning to stay dry. They loop around to the front of the cottage, and go back inside, and then straight upstairs to Peeta’s room.

Once inside, Katniss shuts the door behind Peeta, and confronts him, “You know what they’re talking about, don’t you?” her tone is harsh, filled with hurt that he has kept something like this from her. They are supposed to tell each other everything.

He nods reluctantly, and motions for her to sit down on his bed, and she does so without question, waiting for him to gather the courage to explain what was going on. And he does. He explains that when they were both very young, the marriage was arranged, contracts signed, and the summers together started. He tells her that he didn’t really think anything of it until someone reminded him, and that she is his best friend and pleads with her that she not be too angry with him for keeping it a secret.

“Katniss, I swear, if the time comes and you don’t want to marry me, I won’t make you. You don’t have to do this.” He stammers, trying to get her to see reason. He is desperate to keep their relationship secure, and horrified when he realizes she might not want to spend time with him anymore.

Katniss looks at Peeta, watching him closely. He is running his hands through his hair, tugging at the ends. He is pacing and licking his lips over and over. She hates seeing him like this, and her heart gives an uncomfortable lurch in her chest.

“Peeta,” she begins softly, “It’s alright, I’m not mad. I can understand why you didn’t really want to say anything.” She chews her chapped lips for a moment, trying to think of what she can say to help calm him down, “I can think of a lot worse things that could happen to me than marrying my best friend.”

Peeta’s s cheeks instantly flame and his mouth opens and shuts several times before she lets loose a peal of laughter that shocks him back to reality. He laughs along with her, grateful that this conversation turned out the way it has.

Later that evening, after dinner, they find themselves back in his room, in the fading sunlight. Peeta is watching Katniss as she reads a book, repeatedly blowing a strand of hair that had come loose from her braid out of her face.

“Can I draw you?” he asks, startling her with his sudden request.

“Um, if you really want to. I mean, aren’t there prettier things you could spend your time drawing?” She has never thought herself pretty, she’s not tall, but she is very thin, lanky if she’s honest with herself. She has freckles all over her face, and her hair is pin straight and dark, not blonde and curly like so many other girl’s hair.

“No.”

He’s being serious, and with that one simple word, her perception of him begins to change. He thinks she’s pretty? “Okay, I’ll allow it, but on one condition.”

He raises his eyebrows, waiting for her to set the terms, and she grins and chirps, “You have to draw a picture of yourself for me, and you have to do this every summer from now on. Promise?”

He laughs, and moves to get her into a position he thinks is comfortable enough for her to hold still for a long time, “That’s fine, you’ll just have to sit tight for a bit, okay? I’ll go as fast as I can.”

At the end of the summer, the children’s goodbye is full of tears, but Katniss presents Peeta with a loaf she made just for him, and Peeta gives Katniss her drawing.

 

Fourteen 

Peeta and Katniss had enjoyed last summer together, running and playing, telling their secrets and sharing adventures. Katniss had begun to learn to shoot a bow and arrow, courtesy of her father, and was quite capable with it. Peeta had begun to add painting to his repertoire, adding to the dismay his mother felt. It had been wonderful, and they had both left the other sure that the next year would be the same.

It wouldn’t. Nothing would ever be the same again.

This year is different. Her father had passed away last September. It was a horrible accident and Katniss had seen it all. A cart, transporting a coal shipment from the mine to the train was being pulled along, and her father, with a few other workers, had been walking along side it to keep it steady. The axle that he was next to was faulty, and snapped in half, tipping the cart and all of its contents on top of him. They were only two buildings down from the train station, where Katniss had been told to wait for him. She saw the cart fall on him, heard his petrified scream and ran to him. The weight of the load crushed Mr. Everdeen to death, and Katniss held his clammy hand the last few minutes of his life. She stroked his bearded face as she saw the color and vibrancy drain away. She sobbed over and over that she loved him as she listened to him struggle to take just one breath. He didn’t.

It took three grown men to pry her away from his body.

Peeta had heard the news a day later, and he and his father paid a personal visit to the Everdeen home, hoping to be of any assistance. He knew Katniss loved her father dearly, and that this could destroy her. Katniss looked so lost, and it frightened Peeta to his core, but he took her hand and told her, “Don’t worry, you’ll always have me to show you the way, Katniss.” She broke down into tears and cried for hours. He never once let go, not until she was ready.

He offered to have her entire family moved to the Keep so that they could mourn fully, but she declined. She told him she wanted to stay in their house, where all the happy memories she had of her father could comfort her.

He stayed with them for two weeks, and they arranged to have an older woman named Sae stop by to help with the cooking and cleaning as Katniss’ own mother seemed to have closed in on herself. A neighbor, Haymitch Abernathy, also said he’d keep an eye on the girls, and Katniss told him they also had the Hawthornes if they needed anything right away. His father ensured that Mr. Everdeen’s death benefits began to be paid immediately so that the family would be taken care of for years to come, as was the custom when someone died due to an accident.

 

The remaining months were very slow, but summer came again, and he had hoped Katniss would be herself again. She wasn’t. She didn’t smile, she didn’t want to go on adventures, and she never sang.

The first night in the cottage, Peeta wakes to her screams. The whole house does, and no one can wake her. Peeta forces everyone else to leave her room, and bolts the door behind them, before he climbs into bed with her and holds her, soothing her with his deepening voice and calming words. He rubs circles on her back when she wakes up and buries her face in his chest. He runs his fingers through her hair while she takes great gasping breaths, forcing herself to break from her terror.

“Oh Peeta,” she wails, “It was so awful to see him like that. He was afraid and in so much pain.”

He doesn’t know what else to say, except, “I am so sorry this happened. If there is anything I can do-“

“No.” she sits up abruptly and stairs at him through her puffy, red rimmed eyes, “No, it isn’t your fault. It’s not your father’s either. It’s the Capitol’s fault.” Her voice is scratchy, but firm, and her eyes are blazing with anger. But the fire dies out quickly, and she slumps forward, feeling exhaustion weighing her down. Peeta strokes the crown of her head, and rocks her slowly, back and forth. “You should try and get some rest.”

Katniss clings to him, trembling with fear of having to relive that awful day again, “No, I’m afraid of more dreams. Will-will you stay with me?”

Peeta’s heart nearly melts with affection for his friend, and he pulls her against him as he lays down on his back, so she is resting more comfortably against his chest. “Always, Katniss.” That night, she dreams of baking bread with Peeta.

Their summer together goes on, and they spend both their days and nights together. Peeta draws and paints, sometimes he bakes her things if they can get away with it. Katniss takes him on hikes into the woods, showing him edible plants along the way. When they find a lake, Peeta lets it slip that he doesn’t know how to swim, and Katniss makes it her mission to teach him. That summer, Katniss learns that with Peeta, she can not only go on living, but she can be happy again.

In the last week of summer, they are at the lake and decide to race each other to the middle rock and back. They go, both cutting through the crystalline water easily, but Katniss is a good teacher and Peeta is growing up. His longer and more muscular arms let him pull a head, and he wins the race by a full length. He is so excited, he spins her around, whooping in triumph.

Katniss is so proud, and elated for him in this moment, that she leans in and kisses him. It is wet, and sloppy and over quickly, but she still felt his smooth lips against her own, and she’s very aware of his warm hands on her waist.

Peeta, who by this point has had more than a few dreams of kissing Katniss, is stunned, trying to figure out if he imagined her kissing him or if she really did it. He raises his eyebrows, causing his worry lines to appear on his forehead, and Katniss rolls her eyes and pokes him in the chest, “What? Can’t I kiss you if I want?”

His jaw slackens, and then he smiles, “Please do.”

 

That night, and every night after, Katniss has the most vivid dreams. There is fire everywhere, devouring everything around her and licking her skin, but it doesn’t burn her. They don’t scare her, though they probably should. She remembers them when she wakes. She knows what it means. At first, she doesn’t want to tell Peeta, after all, she just came back to him. She doesn’t want him to worry even more about her, and she’d rather protect him, for once.

Peeta knows something is wrong. At night, Katniss lays very still, but gets drenched with sweat, and feels like she has an awful fever. As soon as she wakes, it all goes away. He suspects he knows, and when he confronts her she submits easily, “It’s true, Peeta, I’m so sorry.” She explains her dreams to him, and watches as his eyes widen. 

Peeta swallows hard, feeling the panic mounting, “But, you’re barely fourteen, it’s too early. No one has been reaped before sixteen in decades.”

“No,” she grimaces, “it isn’t. The younger they start, then supposedly-“

He cuts her off with a loud groan, and scrapes his hand over his face and into his hair, “I know. The younger they start the more powerful the affinity to the element. Katniss, we’ve got to keep this a secret. Or hide you somewhere. They’ll take you away!” He’s pacing, trying to come up with the best plan to sneak her out of the cottage before they have to go home.

“Peeta, I can’t leave Prim, you know that. We’ll keep it a secret, alright? I mean, it’s up to the parents to report their children for reaping, right?” She snorts, trying to bluff through her own fear so that Peeta won’t worry even more, “It’s not like my mother will pay enough attention to even know she should.”

Peeta hates it, but has to agree on that point, and he knows there is no way Katniss would ever leave her little sister. She loves her too much, and ever since the accident with her father, she clings to those she loves that much harder. He still has to try and convince her though, she is in too much danger, and he can’t stand the thought of someone taking her away and putting her through the Games. “Katniss, it isn’t just your Mother. If anyone finds out-“

She takes his hands in her own smaller ones, staring at his pale skin against her dusky tones, and interrupts him, “We won’t let them, okay? I won’t tell anyone and neither will you. I’ll be fine.

They agree that they should keep in touch themselves, instead of relying on their parents to relay any information, using Katniss’ mother’s unreliability as the main reason for this change. They write to each other weekly, and almost immediately Peeta receives a letter that distresses him greatly.

Katniss tells him that during the summer, they took the neighbor boy, Gale Hawthorne. He was almost sixteen. He’s the youngest they’ve seen in years, and now any officials are paying extra attention to the children in the right age group. She also writes that she knows his family, that there is no way his mother or siblings would have turned him in. It had to be someone else. She is afraid, and Peeta’s heart clenches in fear, and he finds it hard to breathe through. But she’s alright. Every time he gets a letter from her, he knows she’s alright.

Every night, he looks at the painting he made of her, and hopes with all his might that she’ll stay safe. While Katniss admires her painting, she hopes she’ll see him again.

Her next letter comes, she says she’s getting headaches and they’re getting harder to hide. She explains she’s getting the urge to try and tap into her abilities and it’s hard to deny it to herself. The dreams are getting worse, more intense, and they’re sapping her of her energy. Katniss tells him she’s starting to look sick, and she’s afraid someone will notice soon. She says she misses him.

By mid-December, Peeta has stopped receiving letters from Katniss. He has written to her several times, each letter more frantic with pleas of her to just answer him to let him know she’s alright. He’s half mad with worry when he breaks down one morning and asks his father if he knows anything. He’s met with stony silence from the Duke, and the Duchess clucks her tongue.

“Oh, that girl was reaped and sent to the Games, Peeta. I always said she wasn’t good enough for you. It’s best you forget about her now, and look to your future.”

Peeta shakes his head, “No, that can’t be right!” he looks to his father for help, but his sad countenance only confirms what his awful mother has told him.

“When? When did this happen?” Maybe if it was recent enough he could do something. Stop it somehow. He’s the Duke’s heir and she is his betrothed, maybe he can save her.

“Three weeks, Peeta, and you know the Games only last two.” He looks to his mother, sitting across from him, with her smug smile, dressed in fine linens and jewels. She should be in mourning, they all should!

As that thought crashes through his mind, he starts to hyperventilate, feeling the walls of the room crashing down. He runs to the stairs, and makes it to his room before he slams the door and collapses. His palms are slick, and his brow is beaded with sweat, yet he feels like ice is pumping through his veins. He can’t get up, the weight on his shoulders is too heavy, and he finally lets his tears fall.

It’s been three weeks and the testing only lasts two. If she wasn’t sent back then…that meant Katniss Everdeen is dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I was, and still am honestly, very nervous about writing anything in this fandom. The authors here have set the bar so high! I haven't written anything for THG before, and nothing aside from grocery lists for the last five years, so I know I've got plenty of work for me. Allob was actually nice enough to pre-read this chapter for me and give me some much needed advice, so thank you so much for that! This was written for PIP, Day 1 Primrose: "Childhood"


End file.
